In processing photographic films, the film passes through water-based chemical solutions and is then dried. The drying process involves running the film over multiple rollers inside a cabinet and blowing heated air across the film. A problem which exists with most film dryers on the market today is that the film itself generates a small amount of dirt as it runs over the film rollers. All existing film dryers circulate the heated air through large portions of a cabinet known as a "drybox." In circulating the air through the drybox, some of these dirt particles become embedded in the emulsion of the film. The emulsion is a coating applied to the surface of the film for protection and is very sticky when wet. In the existing film dryers, as the warm air used to dry the film is moved throughout the drybox, it is moved in a perpendicular or circular direction with respect to the film and deposits dirt on the emulsion surface of the film.